


Lost at Sea

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: To this day, Flynn could still remember the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, the feeling of the taller man wrapped around him so tight, like it would be the last.They shared a kiss then.One of such forcefulness that had settled the finality of the situation.Flynn had gripped his partner’s coat so tightly that he was sure his knuckles had whitened. He’d put everything he felt for the other man in that single kiss, hoping to convey to the other how deeply his love ran.Somehow, He had known that would be the last time he’d see the Captain.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore, Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just got stuck in my head. 
> 
> Follow me?  
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain

Blue eyes lost themselves watching out over the rippling sea, as if hoping to see something that simply was not and never again would be, there.

The sky was clouded over and there were only a few ships sailing atop the churning waters. 

So reminiscent of a night just a few years ago.  
One night that should not have led to tragic loss, but regardless of the wants of the living did just that. 

Flynn could still remember how the setting sun had glittered off clear blue eyes as Tandred had smiled out to sea.  
The captain had promised his return, but even then in the pirate’s gut he knew that would be the last time he’d ever see his first love.

There had just been something nagging at the pirate.  
Something telling him to not let the blonde go, but of course the Proudmore hadn’t listened. 

Waiving off the worries as nothing more than needles, with a wide spread smile that would usually ease the upset of the brunette’s heart but did nothing for it that night.

To this day, Flynn could still remember the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, the feeling of the taller man wrapped around him so tight, like it would be the last.

They shared a kiss then.  
One of such forcefulness that had settled the finality of the situation.  
Flynn had gripped his partner’s coat so tightly that he was sure his knuckles had whitened. He’d put everything he felt for the other man in that single kiss, hoping to convey to the other how deeply his love ran.

Somehow, He had known that would be the last time he’d see the Captain.

Blinking away tears, The former pirate sighed mournfly.  
To some extent he blamed himself for not stopping Tandred from leaving the night.

Maybe if he’d begged a little harder, or physically had gotten in the way, just maybe the blonde would still be here today.

“Flynn?”

Letting out a breath, he hadn’t known he’d been holding, Flynn turned red rimmed eyes to the voice’s owner.

Mathias Shaw, clad in rare casual attire stood a ways off from where the pirate sat at the end of the dock. 

The spy looked entirely unsure of himself, his hands fiddling with the stray strings of the cloth shirt he wore.

Looking back to the sea, Flynn knew he couldn’t leave his spot.  
Not yet anyway.

“I’m sorry Matty, I’ll meet you back at the apartment...”   
He answered in a voice that was wrecked with pain.  
Even though he’d lost Tandred years ago, some nights felt like the wound had just been freshly cut.

“I’m fine, just go.”   
It came out much more bitter than the Ex pirate had wanted, but he doubted Mathias would understand how he felt or have any way of helping him.

Someday he’d fill the spy in with more details than the bare minimum that he had already given, but tonight was not that night. 

Hearing footsteps behind him, the Kul Tiran didn’t pay much attention for what direction they’d gone.Too lost in sorrow to acknowledge anything beyond what he’d struggled to say to Mathias. However he knew the other had left, he knew because it felt much more lonely than it had when Mathias had been there, even the few moments that he’d stood nearby.

The loneliness did nothing to ease the swirling emotions in brunette’s mind.

Flynn knew it wasn’t fair to the redhead.   
Pushing the spy away when it was likely all he’d want to do was help, but in a state like this it was somewhat hard to care. Later he’d most likely feel awful about it.

Moments passed and it was quiet, only the sounds of the sea remaining like it had before. 

So it was a surprise when the spy he’d been sure had walked away, sat down a few feet from the larger man, giving enough space between them so as to not suffocate his partner.

Wide blue eyes stared at Mathias as the other took in the water before them.  
That feeling of loneliness, dissipating quickly with the presence of the redhead.

For a while neither spoke, both trailing their collective gaze to the darkened waters as it rippled and moved, illuminated by the setting sun above them. 

Mathias was the first to break the easy silence, his words cutting Flynn’s heart with how similar the other’s pain filled voice sounded to his own pain. Blue eyes watched the redhead as he spoke, taking in every detail as it crossed over the man's face.

“I lost someone I loved when I was younger. Some nights, I feel like he had died just the night before and I feel as though I must heal all over again from his loss.” 

Mathias turned green eyes to lock with Flynn’s own.  
“From personal experience I know sometimes mourning should not be left to deal with alone, however if you really want me too, I’ll go.”

A few moments passed from sheer shock as Flynn took in his partners words, not once did the piercing green eyes shift, even as the silent moments dragged.

Carefully, the brunette moved closer to the smaller man, seemingly unsure of himself until he was settled against the spy’s side.  
“No, no I think I’d like you to stay… please.”

An arm wrapped itself around the ex pirate’s waist, pulling him closer to the smaller man with a comforting sense of security.

“Then I’ll stay.” 

Allowing a small smile to form over his features, the brunette settled his head on the spy’s shoulder as his eyes returned longingly to the sea. 

After Tandred had been declared lost to the sea, Flynn had been sure he’d never felt a love so intense as he had for the blonde again.

After meeting Mathias, that sense of sureness had dwindled and even more so once he’d gotten to know the redhead beyond the walls the spy held up around himself.

Flynn had never been so glad to have been wrong as he was now, sitting beside the smaller man, comforted by both his presence and the newly learned vague knowledge of not being alone in this type of pain.

Shaw had lost someone dear to him as well, and it pained him to this very day. 

Together, they were not alone in their losses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
